1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to tray and container systems adapted to be removably coupled to the body of a user. In particular, this invention relates to a food tray and bib system having a flexibly collapsible housing defining a deformable cavity for receipt of a tray for supporting food items. Still further, this invention directs itself to a food tray and bib system wherein one wall of the flexibly collapsible housing extends from the deformable cavity to form a bib-like structure adapted for contiguously interfacing with the neck of a user. More in particular, this invention relates to a food tray and bib system having a flexible collapsible housing wherein angular side wall portions provide structural support for the forward portion of the deformable cavity. Still further, this invention directs itself to a food tray and bib system wherein the tray structure utilizes side walls of minimum height by providing a plurality of corner post structures which define the contour of the deformable cavity subsequent to insertion therein.
2. Prior Art
Food tray and bib systems for containing objects and which are releasably attachable to the user's body are known in the art. The best prior art known to Applicant include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,265,690; 2,704,625; 2,833,458; 3,640,380; 3,090,330; 1,569,157; 4,754,903; 2,844,141; 4,489,879; 2,426,484; 2,637,518; 3,283,971; 2,597,473; 2,028,825; 798,754; 2,289,945; 1,183,747; 2,523,217; 2,441,115; 4,483,469; 2,277,241; and, 2,312,608.
In some prior art systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,265,690, there is provided an apron having a bottom portion defining a housing for catching waste or other matter during the preparation of various foods. The rear wall forms a bib-like structure which extends from the cavity of the tray-like body. However, the collapsible tray-like body is formed of stiff material and adapted for angular displacement of the tray-like body relative to the rear wall and thus cannot provide stable support for food and beverage items, as provided by the instant invention. Further, the structure lacks angularly directed side wall portions which would provide structural support for the tray-like body and provide additional means for capturing spills and debris.
In other prior art systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,625 containers for picking berries are provided. The containers include a receptacle portion coupled to a supporting bib-like structure. However, such structures are not formed with a flexibly collapsible housing, but are formed of relatively stiff materials which foldably define a box-like structure. Such structures do not provide the compact and convenient means for storage and disposal nor side wall portions to aid in collecting spills and debris.
Other prior art systems such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,458 direct themselves to folding trays particularly adapted to holding food items and beverage containers. While such folding trays may have corner portions which extend above the cavity defined by the side wall members, such corners do not provide means for minimizing the height of the wall members, nor do they provide a means for defining the contour of a receptacle into which the tray would be placed.
Other prior systems do not provide for a flexible collapsible housing having a plastic bag-like structure defining a deformable cavity for receipt of a relatively rigid tray-like structure.